Voltron Force One-Shots
by Megara The Jedi
Summary: Little one-shots of the Voltron Force that include my Original Characters, Annalise and her niece, Isabella. Any suggestions or headcannons send to me!


**A/N:** **I HAVE FULL INTENTION OF FINSIHING MY VOLTRON STORY! I was honestly interested writing little snippets of the Voltron Force's life before, during, and after the Voltron Incident.**

 **Now, I know, the roommate/best friend of Anna's name is Alya, which, coincidentally, is the name of a Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir character, and her last name is Fox, which is one of the miraculouses used in the show. However, I did not notice the coincidence until I tied it together when I began writing again after this semester. To be honest, I just like the name Alya and I thought Fox was good last name.**

 **NOW ONTO THE STORY: It takes place during the Force's first year at the Academy. So as a result, Allura's not really in this story, however she might be in later chapters.**

* * *

It had only been a few weeks since the cadets had arrived at the Galaxy Alliance Academy and the school's headmaster, Sky Marshal Fernandez, was having an assembly for the first year students. Which included a former Princess of Gladeen, Annalise "Anna" Campbell, and her roommate, Alya Fox.

Anna was a sixteen year old, who stood at five-foot-three with a fair skin tone and blonde straight hair that tied into a simple French braid. She was wearing the usual outfit that cadets from every year wore except that her name pin read, "Campbell" in all capital letters. Her makeup only consisted of black eyeliner and black mascara.

Alya was sixteen years old, who's height reached about five-foot-five with a bronzed skin tone and dark corkscrew curls that were braided away from her face. Alya wore the same outfit that Anna was wearing, but with "Fox" in capital letters on the name tag. She didn't wear a lot of makeup except for a little bit of eyeliner and mascara.

At this point in their pre-military career, the girls knew better than to wear a face full of makeup because as at some time during the day, they'd end up sweating it all off.

As the girls stood outside the assembly hall, waiting to be seated, Anna was telling Alya about her and her family, moving her hands animatedly.

"So, my mom had told Rosemarie and I to go to our rooms to get ready for the party," Anna paused quickly as Alya listened intently. "However, my mom forgot to tell our older sister, Caroline, who was all the way on the other side of the castle." Anna moved her left hand behind her. Alya laughed at the motion.

As a result of her hand gesture, Anna's hand accidentally hit a boy who had happen to pass by her on the cheek. Hard. Alya froze as Anna realized what had happened.

Anna turned around to see what she had hit and saw a boy who was a good four inches taller than her with auburn-colored hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Anna rushed out her apology.

"Just watch where you're swinging that arm, alright." The boy grimaced. The boy and his two friends went on by without accepting her apology. Anna felt disgusted by the boy's response.

"You just hit Lance McClain, one of the hottest boys in our year, in the face, Anna!" Alya whisper-shouted as she pulled Anna closer to her side.

"So what if he's hot? He seems like a jerk to me." Anna tried to argue, although she agreed that Lance was rather cute.

Alya seemed to pause at her friend's statement. "Fair point." Alya shrugged her shoulders. "But, all the girls are still going to think he's hot."

"That's their opinion to decide." Anna said as they headed to their seats. "They'll figure out how much of a jerk he is once he opens his mouth."

Alya laughed as Sky Marshal Fernandez took his spot at the podium on the stage.

* * *

"That was so boring. I almost fell asleep." Alya mentioned as the two girls left the assembly hall.

Anna rolled her eyes in a mocking way at her roommate's comment. "I believe that part of the reason is because you stayed up last night."

"Maybe." Alya's eyes shimmered with mischief. "Hey, that boy you hit earlier seems to be staring at you." Anna followed the direction Alya's pointed finger and saw the boy. Lance, Anna remembered, was his name.

"How about you go confront him and I'll go back to our room." Alya was already leaving, not giving Anna enough time to say anything.

Anna stood there for a moment, studying him. He seemed arrogant. However, she only got that from barely speaking to him. Slowly, Anna made her way toward him.

"Hey." She called out. "Lance, is it?" Lance nodded his head in response.

"Look, I want to properly apologize for accidentally hitting you in the face earlier. It was an accident and if I knew someone was walking right by me, I would've been more aware of where my hands were going."

Lance was silent. Anna was sure that this was his way of accepting or ignoring her apology.

"You don't have to apologize for hitting me."

Anna was shocked and it could be heard when she stuttered, "Wh-why?"

Lance looked down quickly, as if trying to gain his thoughts. "Well, it was an accident and the way you automatically apologized proved that it wasn't something you meant to do."

Anna glanced at him for a moment before giving him one of so-called "dazzling" smiles. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Anna Campbell." She reached her hand out to shake his.

Lance stared at her hand for few minutes before grabbing it with his larger one. "Lance McClain."

* * *

 **ONE-SHOTS FOR EVERYONE!**

 **If you have an idea for a one-shot, such as imagine your OTP, SEND THEM TO ME!**

 **OR if you wanna talk about "To All The Boys I've Loved Before" (the books and/or movie) I'm here to talk and gush about it!**

 **MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**

 **-Meg the Jedi**


End file.
